


end of the line

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: Minseok takes care of Luhan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> italics are minseok's thoughts

 

_It’s been three months._

Luhan is tired. Minseok gingerly pries the half empty coffee mug from his hands and takes him to bed, stepping carefully to avoid the debris littering the floor. They sink into the bed, Minseok resting his head on Luhan’s chest. He listens to his steady heartbeat as Luhan cards his fingers through his hair and thinks about last night, when he was pressed face down in the mattress with Luhan behind him. 

_Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it._

Minseok can’t bring himself to move even after Luhan’s fallen asleep. It’s only when the grass outside crunches and the trees groan in the wind that he peels himself off Luhan reluctantly. He stuffs a pillow, the only one they have left, under his head and pulls the stiff sheets up to his chest. 

_Sometimes I blame you for everything._

Licking his lips, he reaches under the bed, fingers closing around a wooden block and an axe. Slowly, he slides the block under Luhan’s neck, pausing for a moment to look at his sleeping face. It’s silent outside when Minseok leans down for a kiss, and it’s silent outside when he flexes his fingers against the axe before bringing it down with a sickening crunch. 

_Because it’s your fault for loving me._

Minseok tugs the sheets up to cover Luhan’s face and returns the wooden block and axe under the bed. Without a second look, he closes the door behind him softly as to not disturb him. Minseok makes a beeline towards their tiny bathroom, neatly folding his clothes as he undresses. He doesn’t look in the mirror as he runs a bath, mainly because there’s only shards of glass stuck to the wall where the mirror used to be. The warm water fogs up the glass and Minseok lowers himself into the bathtub, hissing at the heat. 

There’s no time to waste, so he scrubs quickly and thoroughly, leaving angry red streaks on his skin. He uses the last of the soap to wash his hair. Minseok lets the tub drain as he dries himself off, securing the towel around his waist before padding to the other bedroom, trailing droplets of water along the way. 

His Sunday best is waiting for him at the foot of the bed, neatly pressed and folded. He changes, abandoning the towel on the bed. It takes him three tries to properly tie his tie. His hands are cold as he slips into his shoes, fumbling with the laces a little. Minseok sits down at the vanity and stares into the only intact mirror in the house. 

He looks like a ghost. His face is gaunt, eyes empty and laced with fatigue. Picking up an eye pencil, he carefully lines his eyes in black. 

_But it’s my fault for falling in love with you._

He finds lipstick too, patting color back into his face as his hair dries. Carefully, he styles it, the roar of the hair dryer deafening in comparison to the silence he’s used to. Deciding he looks alive enough again, he walks back into the kitchen and dumps the contents of the mug into the sink. 

_Luhan, you’re a coward and a liar._

Minseok finds gasoline and matches in the garage. Tucking the matches into his pocket, he unscrews the cap and methodically soaks every inch of the house, avoiding Luhan’s bedroom. 

_I hate you for making me think this could end any differently._

In the kitchen, Minseok opens a drawer and pulls out his old gun. He hasn’t used it for three months, but he reloads it, getting used to the heavy feeling in his hands again. 

_I wish I had met you at a different time, in a different universe._

He twirls the matchbox in his hands, running his fingers over the rough edges. Pulling out a matchstick, he runs it against the side of the box and it comes to life, burning bright in his hands. Carelessly, he tosses it and several others into the corners of the house.

_May all that I burn today light the way for us._

As the smoke rises, he runs into the garage. The garage door opener is still on the chair where he left it, and he picks it up, gripping it in his left hand. Sitting down on the chair, he takes out his gun and cocks it. The world on the other side of the door groans, and Minseok knows his time is up. 

_Can you see me, Luhan? God, I hope you can’t. I look kind of terrible._

For the first time in three months, Minseok is scared. Someone knocks on the door. 

_It’s not fair. It’s not fair that we found each other and that you gave me hope._

Minseok raises the gun to his temple. 

_It’s not fair that you’re making me do this. It’s not fair, you’re not fair…_

He clicks the switch and the door slowly creaks open. The last thing he sees is a horde of the undead encroaching on him before he pulls the trigger. 

_But I love you anyways._

**Author's Note:**

> the contents of the coffee cup were drugged and everything was planned (by both of them)


End file.
